fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fission Ravens (OmniRealm Warriors)
Summary Medium sized, winged raptors with excellent agility, capable of flying very high altitudes. They seem to be able to emit high amounts of radioactive energy to gain a leg up in battle while hunting or competing. With the influence of Corruption, they become dangerous enemies to fight. Origin: OmniRealm Warriors Gender: ??? Age: ??? Classification: Birds Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B, possibly High 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Radiation Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, and Durability Negation through it. Homing Attack with these beams. Winged Flight. Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation. Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and sometimes Possession/Corruption (if already Corrupted). Heavily resists Radiation Manipulation and Nuclear Manipulation Attack Potency: Country Level+ (Comparable to Magnet Knights, can potentially reach near-infinite amount of damage by repeated strikes over time during True Infinite Time Stop.). Negates conventional durability via Fission Beam. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (comparable to Magnet Knights) Lifting Strength: at least Class 100, possibly Class K ' (Magnet Knights) 'Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Infinite with Fission Beam Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius (Smart enough to fly high enough to the point where grounded opponents cannot reach them while firing their beams, as well as cancelling out any projectile attack with their beams.) Weaknesses: None notable. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Energy Manipulation *'Energy Control': **The main use of Energy is to allow users to manipulate their elements and special moves. IS NOT MAGIC, MERELY CONVERTING Energy INTO SOMETHING ELSE *They can use Energy to enhance his physical capabilities. **They can occupy his Energy into parts of his body to increase its "mass" though it doesn't weigh said part down, which is why he can achieve superhuman feats without breaking the Force = Mass x Acceleration law **Body parts covered in energy are impervious to being affecting by things that would one-hit kill, like perforating laser beams. Though damage can still be done **Passively, Energy works to weaken the damage of attacks by gathering inside the body to the parts where the user is being damaged and acts as a shell for the softer inner body parts, though those organs are also tough on their own with their Energy. This makes things like impalement a lot tougher and more often than not, a sword thrust would knock the user back than impale him or her, though damage will still be taken **Passively, one's Energy maintains its form stubbornly, so melting or becoming mold would be counteracted by the Energy's tendency to maintain the form of its user unless the user allows such to be possible *'6th Sense': They can sense all Energy in his vicinity, regardless if they are not detectable by the other five senses. This includes detecting living beings like his hiding enemies. Range and quality increase the more Energy is inputted into this technique. Because it's another sense, it's PASSIVE ***Can sense the amount of Energy (Power Level) in a person or object, detect spiritual power or spirits in general, and Corruption, which is normally not something one can see **This bypasses Illusion Manipulation that usually messes with the 5 main senses *'Pulse': At any time they can use their energy to emit a weak to powerful (depending on Energy input) 360-degree pulse around himself, enough to free him from grapples and such. This technique automatically clears his mind as well, freeing him from any type of illusion (though he still has to recognize one first). It can also get rid of any "bad" part of his body that may be contagious to other parts of his body (as long as it isn't vital to survival), for example, he could get rid of a cancer affected cell so it won't spread or he could get rid of corrosion in his body in general. *'Concentration': Can focus their Energy into a single or various parts of the body to enhance the power for that particular spot. This can also be applied when using Aura, an Advanced Technique. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle *'Amplification': Can increase stats by applying Energy into their body, increasing said stats to incredible levels. They can augment speed, offense, and defense to match up against OmniRealm Warriors, who are normally on a completely higher league than they are. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during battle *'Enhance': The ability to enhance surroundings with their Energy, increasing its physical capabilities, such as enhancing a stick with Energy, turning it into a club or even sword depending on the level of control. OmniRealm Warriors often use this technique constantly during a battle, which is why using the environment against an opponent is effective *'Charge': A significant power boost, powering up the very next technique or attacked used before wearing off, can use HP instead of EP to use this ability Nuclear Ability *'Fission Beam': Fires a powerful large beam of radioactive energy that instantly dismantles and disintegrates an enemy via a nuclear reaction, separating each and every molecule into smaller simpler atoms or mere particles. *'Fusion Beam': Fires a powerful large beam of radioactive energy that can put things back together, forcing the atoms and molecules to collide into a different substance, ultimately creating battle hazards. This creates huge amounts of energy to deal conventional damage to nearby enemies of the targeted particles. *'Homing Attribute': Upon Corruption, these beams gain an incredible homing property, making twists and turns that seem impossible. The beam will always track the target, dismantling anything in it's way if it's the Fission Beam, or fuse together everything that it passes through if it's the Fusion Beam. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: